hexariafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PecolaFromScratch/Wiki Policies
Lately, I have been seeing some mistakes/errors and wanted to make clear how to make/edit pages and list some rules -Note this is not finished, I will expand on this. =Community rules= In the same spirit as the rules and guidelinesof roblox but here's the (rough) review * Treat other users the way you would want them to treat you! - Please don't be rude to other people, treat people with respect and kindness *Do not use profanity when communicating with others - Roblox and this wiki is a site for everyone, profanity can be easily avoided, and can often come off as being rude or immature **Do not post profanity in any form, misspellings and disguising bad language is also not permitted *Do not use hate speech and/or violent language aimed at others - lashing out your anger doesn't help anything! **Do not stalk, bully or intimidate others - trolling/bullying isn't allowed **Do not upload or use hateful images, or content of any kind *Do not create or upload images, videos, files or other content, discuss topics or use language that a reasonable person would consider to be of a mature nature and not appropriate for Roblox audiences *Do not spam or vandalize communication channels (pages, forums, chat, user walls, comments, blogs, etc.) by posting off-topic or irrelevant posts. **Do not post flamebait or other content intended to create flame wars You are expected to abide by the spirit of these rules. It is not possible to list absolutely every little rule. This isn't to say there's some hidden rules we have, but that using common sense will fill in most gaps =Info on making articles= (Be warned, some of this info is outdated and is designed for the 2015 demo) Cards Naming the page Please name the page according to the card title in-game, this means capitalization, spaces, spelling, etc. If you follow these rules you shouldn’t run into duplicate pages. Infoboxes Use Infoboxes, to insert the card infobox follow these steps Press insert > Infobox Select "infobox" Enter in information Here are the specifics (optional just means if you leave it blank it won't show up and that not all cards have the option) Title: Put the card name here Image: put the image name and file type here example: RadCard.png Image Caption: The description of the card, please use Italic and quotes for example: "This card has radical speed." Now to make it italic in source form use half quotes -> ' <- on both sides of the Quote in the textbox it'll look like this "This card has radical speed." note that these are actually half quotes even though they look like regular quotes. In the the end it will look like this "This card has radical speed." Aka: (optional) Cost: How much energy it costs (or bits if your page is about a demo card) to play the card (if it doesn't cost anything just put "None") Power: How much healing/power/buff the card gives the target.(if it doesn't have any power just put N/A) Range: How many cells the card ranges Area of effect: The AOE is how many cells the card effects. For example, the firebrand card has an AOE of 2 making it effect 1 cell around the cell you selected Type: These are the different card types, Attack, Healing, Special, Trap, and summon. They are represented by little icons in the corner of the card. Metacard: Whether the card is a metacard or not "Yes" or "No" Meta Cooldown: (optional) If the card is a metacard put the cooldown here example: "2 hrs" Images To get the best images, you have to take a screenshot in-battle and have enough bits for it to light up. To upload the image, go here Naming the image is similar to naming the page, you want to name the image correctly. Eg. Card: Meta Fuel MetaFuel.png Card: Six-pointed Ninja Star SixPointedNinjaStar.png -Still unfinished- Category:Blog posts Category:Help